Revenge
by Illyria Lives
Summary: Second generation Sinbad, and they have their own chaotic god adversary to overcome. FIC ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So.**

**Um, this is awkward.**

**Anyway, after, what? Three years? Of not updating this fanfiction, I am currently editied and finishing it. So. Yay.**

**I do not own, etc. Please review, etc...**

* * *

It was a cold night, and Proteus, the young king of Syracuse, was scanning the crowd for his long-time friend Sinbad, when the mist of the ocean moved in over the shipping docks, obscuring everything into twisted shadows and shapes. When the pirate's familiar form finally appeared from the fog surrounding the dock, he was followed by the bulk of his crew, all shouldering bags and boxes of goods, and Marina, who only held a single small bundle in her arms.

"Sinbad! Glad to see you could make it," Proteus greeted his friend loudly, only to be shushed by Sinbad, who gently took the bundle from Marina, leaning it towards Proteus so that he could look inside. From her nest of blankets, a small girl's face peeked out. She had a head of dark brown hair and a wide set of blue eyes. Sinbad smiled at his old friend's expression.

"Her name is Kaelani. And you're godfather," he said, with just a hint of pride. Proteus didn't know what to say, so he only smiled at his goddaughter and his best friend.

"Proteus," A voice called from the shadows. A woman with a long neck and blonde hair in a lofty pile of cornrows walked up, leading a young boy by the hand. With his mother's blond hair, the boy was swept up into the arms of Proteus.

"This is Nikko. And you're godfather," Proteus chuckled to his friend. They both laughed, and the boy leaned over to look at the sleeping Kaelani. She looked at him, and stuck out her tongue. Nikko giggled and did the same.

The party of reunited travelers was lead into the quiet and darkened royal palace, and everyone was shown to their rooms with a stern warning from Sinbad-

"Don't steal anything now, or they could catch us."

The next day dawned bright, and a wide-awake Kaelani was seen running through the marble halls of the palace with Nikko, both laughing and joking with each other in jumbled children's speech. Nikko was wearing a small dark blue jacket edged in gold, and a thin gold circlet was on his head. Kaelani was also decked out in the best of royal fashion, wearing a pale yellow dress with lavender stitching. Her brown hair was curly and fell just to her shoulders. They giggled and ran in circles while their parents looked on, so sure of the years of peace to come…

And in a shadow-realm, a tall, thin figure with an angelic face growled at the image on his mirror. While his mother had been humiliated by the adults, like him, their children would pay…

* * *

The storm knocked the boat from side to side, knocking the crew about. One teenage girl with a thick braid of dark brown hair was clinging to a twisting rope for dear life, lest she plummet to the hard wooden deck of the _Chimera_.

"Lani! Get down here!" her mother called up to her. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening blinded and deafened her for a moment.

"If I could, I would!" Kaelani shouted down to her mother. She slipped down a few feet as her rope was flung out over the water and swung back into place. She began gradually sliding down, and finally jumped into empty space, and landed on her bare feet on the soaked deck. In that moment, the boat was lifted into the air by a giant wave and landed with a huge splash on one side. It slowly tilted up to the normal angle, and the storm died down to a heavy rain. Kaelani blinked the strange mixture of salt and rain water out of her eyes, and swept her wet bangs out of her face.

"Well… that was fun," her father panted, leaning his torso into the helm of the ship. His first mate Kale rolled his eyes, bracing himself against the railing.

"Where are we?" Lani's mother asked, standing tall and looking like a queen, hair swept back with water and salt. Sinbad tapped a compass a few times, and consulted a map.

"Near Syracuse. We can stop there to make repairs." he turned the wheel and headed off into the unknown seas.

"Syracuse?" Kaelani asked her father. "Isn't that where you're from, dad?"

"Yep. Born and raised. Your godfather is king there," he said.

"Can you tell me the story of how you two met again?" she asked, coiling up some rope. The crew moaned. Rat dropped his head from the rigging.

"_Principessa_, if we must listen to one of the captain's stories, at least pick one we haven't heard a million times before," he pleaded. She pushed his face aside with a hand and climbed up to the helm.

"Ani, you _have_ heard the story before," he told her gently. She pouted and rested her chin in her hand. Then she sprang into action.

She twisted a dangling rope around her wrist the way that Rat had shown her to do so many times before, and swung over to the entrance to the hold, where she gathered a large book and a handful of paints and brushes. Grabbing a rope, she kicked aside a pin and practically flew to the crows nest, where she began drawing furiously. The sky after a storm was perfect addition to her sketchbook. Was it still water in her eyes, or did that particularly dark cloud look like a human face? Stretching on her toes to see more, Kaelani gripped her book under one arm, and was the first to see the tall, graceful spires of Syracuse break through the dark cloud bank.

Soon they were docked at port, and Kaelani was standing unsteady on the solid ground, so used to the rolling of the waves and the motion of the seas.

"Hey, mom, can I check out the marketplace?" she called over her shoulder, already starting to walk in the direction of all the sound and noise.

"Sure, but Kale, Jin and Lee are going with you!" Marina shouted back. Waving her hand to show that she had heard, Lani picked up the pace. The three followed behind her while she looked at everything. Everything was so different from the _Chimera_. Ring after ring of colorful tents and stalls that showed her wares that she wouldn't take if they paid her. At the center of it all, a band was playing, and Kaelani moved to the side to see better while moving.

She knocked into someone.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" a tall boy with a ponytail of blond hair said as they both fell to the ground. A bundle of small paper folders fell from his grip, scattering on the ground, where several unaware fairgoers stepped on them. The boy had a horrified expression on his face.

"Follow your own advice and you'd stay on your feet longer," she snapped back, picking herself out of the dust beside him.

"Stay out of my way, and maybe I will!" he countered.

Lani glared him down.

"_Bilge rat_," she snorted, and he looked surprised at the acid in her voice, "if you're too clumsy to walk out in the open, perhaps you should stay indoors," she snorted, tossing her braid over one shoulder. Kale and company were eyeing the pair nervously. Lani had a temper like her mother, but, unfortunately, none of the royal training in diplomacy to keep it in check.

"Just what I'd expect an _ignorant pirate _like you would say," he grunted, and started to gather his packages.

"I'll show you what an 'ignorant pirate' can do, city boy!" Kaelani shouted, and began to lunge for him. With fire in his eyes, the boy matched the motions.

"Whoa, cool it Lani!" the twins intervened, each grabbing the fighting factions and struggling to keep them apart.

"Lani, control yourself!" Kale ordered.

"Stay out of this!" the boy spat, making a rude gesture.

"You little—!" Kale said, and then Jin and Lee were restraining _him_. With a hefty push, the boy was on his backside in the dust again, surrounded by guards. They pointed swords and spears at Kaelani, a triumphant grin on her face and her arms extended from her shove.

"You're under arrest," one said, the markings of his armor identifying him as the captain, "For attacking the crown prince of Syracuse."

* * *

Kaelani, without much enthusiasm, looked around the cell she had been thrown into. The guards had seemed to be a bit surprised at the amounts of insults she knew, and at the fact that she could say them in about three different languages. Thinking that she would soon turn to physical violence when her vernal taunts dried up, they wisely chose to lock the door and leave.

Whistling to herself, Lani paced, and thought. She could jump down from the window and onto the balcony below her, but it was probably just another holding cell. She could pick the lock, but if the guard came she wouldn't be able to explain why it was left that way. So that left getting the keys from the hook on the wall.

"Guards could always be trusted to be a little more than stupid," her father had always said.

Lani rattled the bars on the door's only small window.

"Hey, you!" she called to the only guard on her level, who proceeded to scratch his head and point at himself. "Yeah, you! Get over here!" The guard snorted, and waltzed over, probably thinking that he was indulging a child. "What's your name, soldier?" she asked.

"Garrett."

"Well, Garrett, what kind of lock is this?"

"Um… a Thracian lock," he said. "Why?"

Lani let out a fake laugh. "Then why are those keys over there? They don't go to this lock," she said, mentally willing him to take the bait.

"Yes they do," Garrett said, solid—and as stupid as—a rock.

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do." Less certain now. Good.

Lani crossed her arms, but readied her legs for some serious fleeing. "Show me, then."

"Fine," Garrett sighed, wanting to get the conversation over. He slid the key into the lock and turned, the tumblers loudly echoing. "See? They fit perfectly-!"

Lani kicked as hard as she could at the door, slamming it open and sending Garrett to the floor.

"Why you little…" he grunted, and drew his thin Syracusian sword. Kaelani jumped, flipping elegantly over his weapon, and landed, running at full tilt. "Stop!" she heard her unfortunate guard calling, but she had no intention of stopping—until the time was right. Spotting an open and empty cell, she slid into it, and Garrett foolishly followed.

When he entered, Garrett got a face full of elbow, and a sharp pain in his knee made him fall to the ground. He lost his sword, and his keys were taken from his belt. He managed to look up in time to see the tan, gloating face of the teenage girl.

"Ta," she said, and slammed the door. With a heavy heart, Garrett heard the tumblers engage.

Where was she? Lani hated indoors. It made her feel… trapped. Too small, no air, not enough light or sky… Lani forced herself to stop at a window and stuck her head out, breathing in the smell of the sea, feeling her tightened nerves loosen until she could focus.

"Lani!" a voice called to her right, and she opened her eyes to see Jin halfway through wiggling out of the barred window. Kaelani shook her head in wonder, and ran down to their room. As she picked through which key would fit their cell, Kale watched her through the window.

"Lani, where did you get those?" he asked, and Kaelani unlocked the door, waving for them to follow her to a dark alcove.

"I liberated them from Garrett, my guard," she explained, and Lee smirked at his twin.

"She got us out. Pay up." As gold passed hands, two guards tromped down the hallway, and Lani winked at Kale. When they passed, Lani jumped out and began screaming like a madwoman in Cantonese. The guards ran after her, and when they passed the alcove, they found themselves picked off of the ground by a strong hand and thrown against the wall.

"Nice," Lani complimented the strong man as he packed the guards into their own cells, which were promptly locked. "Now, can we get out of this place? Prisons give me the creeps." They all followed her down several spiral staircases, from which Lani was able to pocket a silver candlestick, a large coil of rope, and a blown glass rose, which she tucked behind her ear.

"Uh… Lani?" Jin asked some time later. "I think we're lost." Kaelani knew for a fact that she had no idea where they were, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"I know exactly where we are. I just… need to get my bearings." Kaelani swung her rope over a thick marble buttress, and leapt into space, holding onto the slack to make sure that it didn't jolt her arm out of the socket.

Lani knew that something had happened when the slack didn't tighten. Instead of hovering gracefully a few yards from the ceiling, she ended up one yard from the floor, gripping the rope for dear life.

The rose fell from behind her ear and shattered on the ground, alerting everyone to her presence. Everyone being a whole room full of elegantly dressed nobles, all staring at her with huge button-eyes.

"You!" the boy with the blonde ponytail called, and Lani could see the hate in his eyes, even upside-down.

"Me," she said weakly, and flipped onto the ground. Instantly a handful of guards were pointing weapons at her. Not really impressive, considering that she had grown up with Jed. "Hiya," she said, and wiggled the fingers of her right hand, which was held up defensively.

"Kaelani!" a hard voice echoed down the hall, and Sinbad swept in. All of the guards paled, and Kaelani waved cheerily.

"Hi, dad."

"You let my daughter go. _Now_," Sinbad ordered forcefully, and all of the guards stepped back. The Prince looked like he had been slapped. Which Kaelani really wanted to do, but knew that to do so would be suicide.

"No, guards, arrest her!" he ordered, but pressed his lips tightly together when another man strode in—sporting the now familiar ponytail, but in brown.

King Proteus smiled sadly at his son. "Now now, Nikko, she is our guest," he said calmly, and Kaelani's mother entered, with the rest of the crew.

"What?" the two teens asked at the same time and Kaelani gave him her best scowl.

"That's right," Marina said, and gave her daughter a look. "And by time we leave, I expect everyone to still be alive, right Lani?"

The teen in question hung her head.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh, what a fools these mortals be." A sharp, hauntingly beautiful face said to a silver mirror. "What fools…" Carrion, son of Eris repeated, and thousands of masks floating eerily around his chair echoed his words in various languages and tones.

_What fools…_

_Quels idiots…_

_Wat dwazen…_

_Was fur narren…_

_Beth fools…_

He set his mirror down on a table made of nothing, and drew an impossibly long tongue over his shark-sharp teeth, thinking. "I am in need of council," he said flatly, and five apparitions appeared out of the dark fog. "How am I to go about the ruination of my mother's enemies?" he asked, and sat back, waiting for an answer.

"You should act swiftly, without mercy!" one thundered.

"No, no, so many innocents would be lost…" another sobbed.

"Innocents? No one is innocent, they are all killers!" this one was shaking like a dog, face hidden in its smoky hands.

"Why should we act at all? Our lives are fine." one commented, smiling, flashing razors for teeth. Carrion sat and thought, head in hand. Then he turned to the last of the ghosts.

"And what say you?" he asked, and it peered up at him with sharp, intelligent eyes. Slowly, it began to morph, from a slim woman with cascades of hair, to a young girl with a sneer on her otherwise delicate features. The first one to speak was gone in a flash, and Carrion was roaring, shaking the heavens and growling like an animal. When this fit of rage was over, the ghost was gone, and Carrion was on his knees, shaking, clutching at his empty chest.

"No, _never again_… I must stop this from happening. I must."

And inside, he knew how he would, without ripping apart what was left of his immortal heart.

* * *

**So! That was fun. Review, please? I'll be uploading the rest of the re-written chapters after I get a few reviews, don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own.**

* * *

"This dress is too tight."

"Looks a little tight. Those flowers look dead."

"They are dead."

"I thought so."

This was the sum of what was said between Nikko and Kaelani their entire first morning together. Kaelani had been shoved into a floor-length blue gown with a red sash and small white stripes. Her hair was still in the customary braid, but was now woven through with white ribbons.

She wasn't a big fan of white.

Nikko, for his part, was genuinely trying to make conversation, but the inner mechanisms of his mind worked a bit like this: Should I mention the weather? Would I sound stupid? If I didn't would she even care about the weather? Of course she would care; she's spent her entire life on a boat. But what if she knows more about the weather than I do? Then I'd look stupid.

As it turns out, Kaelani didn't care about the weather. Instead, she was focused on breathing deeply, bringing the scent of the open air to her nose and lungs. But breathing was awfully hard to do in her dress. So, she began to imagine the open seas, right before a storm, when the air itself is as clear as Corsican glass. It wasn't working, and she considered ducking out of the palace for a few hours, when they reached the garden.

A high-walled splendor, the royal garden was designed to look like a jungle, with thick green vines weaving out among tropical flowers and tinting the light that fell from the sky a delicious pale green.

"Amazing." Lani whispered, and wished for her sketchbook.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Nikko said, hands behind his back, pleased to find a subject well suited for him. "It was built a few years ago by my mother, Lady Katherine, of Damascus. She had flowers imported from all of the twelve kingdoms, and the trees," Was it Lani's imagination, or did Nikko sound excited? "The trees were almost wiped out in their homeland, and every single one here was grown by just one seed."

"Wow." Lani said, and found a stone bench to sit on among the foliage. Nikko hesitated before sitting beside her.

"Don't say it." Kaelani said quickly, her eyes still painting the fall of light through the trees to her right- right over Nikko's head.

"What?" was all that he could manage to say as Kaelani stood back up, backing away to try and get more of Nikko in her mind-sketch. The light played off of his cheekbones and jaw wonderfully, glowing against his skin and filtering through his hair... It would only take her a few minutes to run to her room… her fingers were itching for a pen or a brush to hold. She turned to run down the hall, but Nikko caught her arm.

"Kaelani- I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was a jerk," he apologized, either completely sincere or the best liar Lani had heard in ages.

Her response was something that sounded suspiciously like "understatement".

Nikko raised a pale eyebrow at this. "Okay, then. I was a complete…"

Lani's jaw dropped at how easily the obscenities dropped off his tongue. A few were new even to her pirated mind. It took him two whole minutes to finish. When he was done, he let her arm go. "Happy?" he asked simply, hands stowed behind his back to hide the way he was crossing his fingers for luck.

Lani burst out laughing.

"Although in my defense you did ruin my new shipment of plants," he said lightly. It was only by the twinkle in his eyes that showed how he was making a joke that stopped Kaelani from being overwhelmed with guilt for the small paper packages he had been carrying when they met.

"Well," she said, returning the tone, "I _could _go steal some more. Because, you know. Pirate." She clarified, and he tilted his head back and laughed up to the heavens.

Lani thought it was a nice sound.

The sum of their entire first afternoon together was far too large and filled with complicated acting and impolite swearing to be included here, but Carrion heard every bit of it in his empty prison.

His council of emotions was stored away in their mirrored box, and his hand held mirror was once again floating before him, eerily reflecting at him his sharply beautiful face. He tilted his chin to one side, considering, and felt the bones slide and shift beneath flesh, reimaging him into a young boy with a long blonde braid.

Only his eyes remained the same, a dark, blood red with a white pupil. Breathing gently on the surface of the glass, fog enveloped his face, and he began drawing in the space. Soon, he had envisioned a large tiger with a snake for a tail.

"Go, my creature; bring me their heads," he purred, and waited for the animal to lope off into the confines of the mirror before putting his nails into where his hairline met his envisioned face. He dug in gently, and a brand-new mask popped off, hung on the nothing wall beside the faces of countless others.

They all watched him with empty eyes, and he stared back.

* * *

Proteus and Sinbad were walking along the open, upper-level hallways of the palace when Sinbad suddenly stopped, looking down at the gardens below, where his daughter and Nikko were sitting on a bench together.

"Well, well, well…" he chuckled and turned to his best friend. "Looks like we might just be in-laws."

Proteus rolled his eyes, knowing painfully well that a childhood crush never turned into much. Unless you were Sinbad, who was now leaning forward even more, a smile on his lips as Kaelani stood up, quickly followed by Nikko.

"Sinbad…" Proteus caught his friend's arm, pulling him around to face him. "Why are you here?"

The pirate looked away. "We… _found_ something," he said delicately, rubbing one hand across the back of his neck.

Proteus gave him a look.

"Granted, we may have been finding hordes of gold belonging to other people at the time…"

"_Sinbad._"

He sighed, before looking at his best friend straight-on. "A box," he said. "A closed, mirrored box, unlike anything I've ever seen. It can't be any bigger than—" he held up his hands roughly ten inches across and only five inches tall, "But it weighs like there's… _something_ inside of it. We measured it when we made a stop on the Ivory Coasts, and Proteus, it's heavier than lead. Heavier than anything that could possibly be inside of it. I think…" he trailed off doubtfully.

"You think Eris is involved," Proteus finished for him.

Sinbad shrugged. "If anything, it's her."

The Goddess of Chaos had not been heard from since Sinbad had outsmarted her, nearly seventeen years prior. The people still gave her offerings at her temple, more out of fear than anything, but no one had ever reported her mischief within the Seven Kingdoms. It was as if she had simply disappeared into the darkness that surrounded her.

"You want my people to take a look at it?" Proteus guessed again, lightly, hands diplomatically behind his back.

"No!" Sinbad shouted before pausing to check that Lani and Nikko, below, hadn't heard. The two teens had vanished, back into the palace.

Lowering his voice, he continued, "This is something beyond your 'people,' Proteus. I want you to lock it away, _far _away. Can you do that for me?"

Proteus smiled, offering his hand. Sinbad took it, relief on his face. "Anything for you, old friend."

Elsewhere, a creature began to stir.

* * *

Garrett, a rather unfortunate guard, was making his rounds with his head bowed low, not meeting his fellow guards' eyes. It wasn't known to anyone beyond the turnkey that he had been locked up, but he had the feeling in his gut that if he did look to someone for more than a moment they would be able to read his mind and somehow pull forth the painful memories of the day before. All because of that stupid pirate girl.

Garrett rounded one corner, sword balanced against his shoulder, to feel the pricking of the hairs on the back of his neck. He paused, breathing in and out quietly, ears straining for a sound that he knew he didn't want to hear.

Growling. In the shadows.

Looking around, Garrett saw another guard just turning the corner ahead of him, heading down another hallway. He was alone.

Swallowing loudly, he gathered his courage and stepped forward, sword at the read.

"Who's there?" he asked the darkness.

Echoing back, a voice said, "Who's there?"

Garrett's hands began to shake, and he gripped his sword tighter to hide it. "I'm not joking. Tell me who you are." He approached the shadowed area slowly.

"Tell me who you are," the voice replied, flat and almost feminine.

"Enough joking! Show yourself!"

"Show yourself…" a stirring in the shadows as whatever hid there obeyed his orders.

The guard who had just turned the corner turned and ran back at the sound of Garrett screaming. When he got there all he saw was the fast blur of fur and teeth as the beast ran on, leaving Garrett behind, an unconscious heap. As the one guard approached his fallen form, he awoke, and began to mumble.

"I saw them… I saw them…"

Terrified to the core of his being, the guard shouted for reinforcements.

* * *

The beast made its way through shadows, silently, whispering fragments of sentences through huge fanged teeth. Its tail, a hissing snake, flicked back and forth, stirring the languid afternoon air and gathering shadows around it to conceal it from the humans that rushed by and by and by…

It master told it to hunt. And so it hunted.

* * *

**Review, please.**


End file.
